Wonder Woman (film)
DC Entertainment's Wonder Woman, or simply Wonder Woman, is a superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the third main instalment in the DC Cinematic Universe and the third installment of Stage One. It was directed by Kathryn Bigelow and stars Emily Ratajkowski as Wonder Woman, Scott Eastwood as Steve Trevor, Franchesca Eastwood as Tracy Trevor, Billie Lourd as Grail, Kevin Durand as Ares, ? as Etta Candy, Jessica Chastain as Hippolyta, and ? as Antiope. Synopsis On their way home from active duty in Iraq, Colonel Steve Trevor's plain is shot down across the Pacific Ocean, landing on a mysterious Island. He is the only survivor, and is nursed back to life by the Amazons. Plot In Ancient times, a group of women land on a mysterious island. The goddesses Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis appear to them, teaching them to build, fight and rule on the island, far away from the realm of men. In secret, Queen Hippolyta and Lord Zeus become lovers, leading to the birth of a daughter, Diana. In modern day Iraq, Steve Trevor and are given orders by General Phillip Darnell to return to the U.S following the destruction of several military bases. He and his close friend Rick Flag leave on different planes. Across the Pacific, Trevor's plan malfunctions, falling from the sky. To his disbelief, Trevor's plane crash lands on a mysterious island, leaving him the sole survivor. Days later, Trevor awakens, and is brought before Hippolyta and her generals. Forced to explain through the Lasso of Truth, Trevor explains that ever since Superman's 'arrival', more and more Metahuman's have come out of hiding, and more and more soldiers have been sent home to keep the peace. After mentioning the unexplained bombings and violence around the world, the Amazons believe that Hades or Ares may be behind these events. Hippolyta decides to hold a contest, to decide which Amazon will be sent to Man's world. Posing as a guard, Diana speaks with Trevor about man's world, believing the Amazons can usher in a new peace on Earth. The next day a champion is declared, and it is revealed to be Diana herself. Diana is given ancient Amazonian armour, the lasso, bracelets, and a sword and shield, before leaving with Trevor to Man's World. Under the Gateway Bridge, muggers are attacking a young woman, when they are left unconscious by a hooded figure, who reveals herself as Grail. Grail deems the girl weak, instead taking the wounded men, offering them to Darkseid as "recruits". Displeased, Darkseid commands her to collect greater recruits. Diana and Steve arrive at Gateway City Park. Needing a place to spend the night, Diana and Steve head to Gateway City High School, In a post-credits scene, a man enters a LexCorp building, where he meets Lex Luthor, and is told they need to discuss their futures. In the end-credits scene, Steve arrives at the Pentagon and is reunited with Rick Flag. Both are greeted by Amanda Waller, who tells them her plans for a new task force. Cast Main Cast * Emily Ratajkowski as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Scott Eastwood as Steve Trevor * Franchesca Eastwood as Tracy Trevor * N/A as Etta Candy * Jessica Chastain as Hippolyta * N/A as Antiope * Jessica Biel as Grail * Kevin Durand as Ares * N/A as Zeus * Famke Janssen as Hera * N/A as Michael Schorr * Ian McShane as Highfather * Adrienne C. Moore as Amanda Waller Supporting Cast * Jake Gyllenhaal as Rick Flag * N/A as Phillip Darnell * N/A as Micah Rains * Adrienne C. Moore as Amanda Waller * N/A as Arrowette Other characters * Mally Paterson * Judith Lirm * Laura Haywood * Grace Annin Appearances Locations * Earth ** Iraq *** United States Army Base ** Themyscira ** United States of America *** Gateway City **** Gateway City High School **** Gateway City Police Department **** Gateway City Cemetery *** Olympus Category:Movies Category:Stage One Movies